The Happenings
by nbmu
Summary: Set a little while ago. Just a bit of thought put into writing. :D Read if you want. Mainly MK but a bit of JN as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the characters of places in this story so far. By the way, if I get any spelling or technical things wrong, I apologise ahead of time. **_

"Bright Island; everything leads back to that island" Mike thought to himself over and over.

After not even making it to the hospital to question Carl, due to the fact that Carl hadn't made it there alive, Mike had gone back to the Hammersley to try clear his mind. What was going on on that island, Mike had no idea, but everything led back to there; that and Rick Gallagher seemed to be the only links between everything that had happened. It seemed too much of a coincidence that Ursula Morrel was now travelling with Gallagher without even letting Mike know.

Mike frowned. Kate wasn't so sure that Ursula didn't have anything to do with any of it. Mike had a feeling that Kate actually thought Ursula could have been in on everything. He shook his head; he knew Ursula and was sure that she couldn't be involved in whatever was going on. He did trust Kate and her judgement thought, so at the moment his mind was pulling him from one scenario to another then another.

Mike gave up and tried to move his thoughts to another topic, one that was a little less confusing.

"Sir?" Mike's face turned red as to turned to face the very topic he had just been thinking about.

"Yes Kate?"

"Sir, I just wanted to check that you are alright. You seemed a little out of sorts over Carl's death." Kate said, a little nervous to bring the topic up again.

Mike smiled inwardly. He should have known that Kate would notice that not everything was okay in his mind. She knew him better and could read him better than anyone else.

"Just a little frustrated Kate. Something is going on on Bright Island and I don't know what. Carl was our only real link to everything." Mike sighed as his mind again went over everything that had happened.

Kate nodded silently, knowing that there was more on Mike's mind.

Mike sighed and after a pause added, "And I'm also worried about Ursula. I know her Kate and the Ursular I know would not have anything to do with Gallagher or whatever else is going on." Mike stopped and looked up at Kate, not sure whether he wanted to hear her response or not.

Kate nodded but waited a while to think about her response before she answered.

"I understand Sir but if she had been in any sort of trouble while on Gallagher's boat, she had plenty of opportunities to tell me or any other of our crewmen on board that day. I just don't know that she is in any trouble Mike. Well any of that sort of trouble anyway."

Mike nodded, still not sure whether he wanted to believe Kate's judgement or not.

"I don't know Kate and for now, I'm done thinking about it. I'm headed down to the galley to see what food Chefo left there. Care to join me?" Mike found himself holding his breath a little while he wanted for an answer. He wasn't sure whether that was because he just needed company right now or whether it was because it was Kate that he had asked.

After a slight moment of hesitation, Kate nodded and stepped aside to let Mike pass and then lead the way to the galley. Kate wasn't sure exactly why she had agreed. Being alone on the Hammersley with Mike was dangerous enough and now she had just agreed to go and eat alone in the galley with him. Kate shook her head at her own thoughts and continued to follow Mike.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No I don't own them but I sooo wish I did!**_

By the time she got to the galley, Mike had already found and started to reheat some steak and sausages.

"Hope this is okay." Mike said when Kate stepped into the galley. He was again a little self conscious and again wondered why he'd asked Kate down here. Being in such a small room, eating alone with Kate could be dangerous. With so much on both their minds right now, just about anything could slip out of their mouths if they weren't extra careful.

Conversation ceased for a while as they both started on their food. Neither really minded the silence but both felt the other would be more comfortable with conversation.

"So what's going to happen to the husband and those kids?" Kate asked in her usual curious manner.

Mike sighed; a safe topic but not his favourite at the moment. "I don't know. The husband will be charged and the kids will go with their mother but whether that will be to the States or not, I don't know."

Kate nodded. Situations like this were hard to deal with. Who exactly was at fault? Yes the husband was at fault but you had to agree that the wife was also at fault. Couldn't she understand that she can't take the kids to another country when their own father was still in this one. Kate shook her head, this wasn't right; none of it.

Mike looked up at Kate, who was yet to comment on what he'd just told her. Deep in thought, Kate didn't even notice Mike admiring her in her dress uniform. The whole uniform suited Kate and looked so natural, that all Mike could do was admire her.

"It just doesn't seem right, Mike. Yes he shouldn't have kidnapped them or done anything else that he did after that but I really don't think that his wife… ex-wife should be allowed to take his children out of the country. If I were him, I'm not sure that I wouldn't have done the same thing. Sire, I mean, can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have?"

Mike thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know Kate. I'm sure that he didn't have to put his kids in danger like he did though. I'm sure that there were other ways he could have tried to stop his wife from taking his kids."

Kate nodded in agreement, knowing that he did have a point.

There was silence for a little longer while both finished off their food.

"Well it's getting late Sir, so I'd better go." Kate said after both had finished eating.

"Alright." Mike said, a little disappointed to hear that she was ready to leave already.

Kate put her hat back on and made a move to pass Mike and head out the galley door when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. Following the direction of its soft pull, Kate turned to find herself standing very close to her captain. Kate gasped, not exactly sure what his intentions were.

Mike hadn't realised how close Kate would end up when he turned her to face him. Their noses were about 10 centimetres apart and Mike realised now that he had no idea what he wanted to say.

'Dangerous; to dangerous, just leave now.' Kate's mind screamed but she found she couldn't move.

"Th…Thanks Kate, I guess. I…ah…I needed you…someone tonight, so yeah thanks." Mike finally said, in a voice that was softer and huskier than normal.

Before Kate knew what she was doing, she'd leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Mike's mouth. Feeling a little embarrassed, Kate turned and once again headed for the door only to find that she didn't make it too far before she felt the wall against her back and soft but demanding lips against her own.

Mike hadn't been able to help himself; being so close to Kate, alone in the galley, had been tempting enough but Mike had contained himself. That was before he felt those warm, soft lips placing a light kiss on the corner of his moth. That had been the end of Mike's self control. The next he knew, he was pinning his X against the wall, kissing her senseless.

Both knew that they shouldn't have been doing it and moved their hands to the others body with the intent of pushing the other away but both only succeeded in pulling the other closer. In fact if ET and the Nav hadn't chosen that exact moment to walk down the hallway towards the galley, both Mike and Kate were sure that things would have gone a lot further between them.

"No Josh, I didn't say that." Nikki said, laughing.

Kate and Mike sprung apart, neither getting eye contact with the other. Kate went to put the rest of the leftovers in the fridge while Mike cleaned the galley pans and utensils that they had used. Both tried to regain their professional composure and rid the tension in the room.

The ET's laughing became louder as him and the Nav came closer to the galley.

"Hey Nikki, Josh. Big day wasn't it?" Kate said to make things a little less suspicious looking.

"Oh hey Kate, Sir. Yeah tough one too." Nikki said, looking curiously between her two commanding officers and friends, before turning back to Josh with a slight shrug.

"So what's there to eat in here?" Josh asked moving past Kate and Nikki.

"Cold steak and sausages is about all." Mike said, joining half-heartedly into the conversation. His mind was still replaying over the events of about 3 minutes beforehand. His lips and hands still tingling from the sensation of felling Kate pressed against him again. The feeling was somewhat familiar but still new and exciting at the same time.

"Sounds good." Mike heard the Nav say in response to his answer.

Kate looked from ET to the Nav then quickly to Mike before saying that she was going to head to the crib before calling it a night. Josh and Nikki said goodnight then went about preparing their meal.

Kate didn't wait to hear Mike's response before she left the room. Mike shook his head and was about to respond when he realised that Kate had already left. Forgetting totally about his ET and Nav, Mike left the galley in search of his X. He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he knew he had to find her.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy my short chapter 3. **_

Kate walked into the crib and took a deep breath. She didn't know what happened back there and she really didn't know what to think about it. She ran her fingers gently over her slightly swollen lips. That feeling; that familiar feeling of his lips assaulting hers came back to her as her mind replayed the kiss.

Kate jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew the owner of the hand before she even turned around. She'd half expected him to follow her but hand kind of hoped that he wouldn't.

"Kate," he started softly, waiting for her to face him before he continued, "I'm sorry about before. We shouldn't have… it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry." Mike hated himself for lying to her. He believed that it should have happened and he was not at all sorry, but he was her captain so saying it shouldn't have happened was really the right thing, wasn't it?

"Yes I know Mike and I'm sorry too. We were both emotional and it was a natural response for both of us. So no hard feelings sir?" Kate's heart nearly broke. She really didn't believe anything of what she'd just said but she hoped that she had convinced Mike that all she'd said was true. She didn't' want to be hurt again so she had no choice but to lie.

"Agreed Kate and no hard feelings." Mike paused awkwardly for a moment. "Well goodnight then X." The Captain saluted his X before leaving the room.

"Night Mike." Kat whispered to the empty room. Sighing, she finished off in the crib and left a few minutes after.

"What was up with them?" Josh said to Nikki as soon as their captain had been out of earshot.

"You noticed it too then? I don't know but Kate seemed very forced and fake. Plus there was enough tension in the room to snap an electric wire as though it was a strand of hair!" Nikki said with her usual enthusiasm.

Josh laughed then stopped suddenly as though something had just clicked.

"You don't think…"

"Nar, they wouldn't have, would they?" The Nav said following his thoughts.

Both laughed. "Nar!" The said simultaneously, both still not sure whether they believed that or not.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Still don't own any of these characters**_

The next morning the Hammersley was up and running again. Only thing different from the day before was the amount of tension between a certain 2 of the commanding officers. No one noticed this more than ET and the Nav but both still shrugged at each other, not sure what to think.

Mike was starting to get annoyed. He was running his ship like normal but his mind was running differently. He realised that he was well aware of every single move and every single word Kate made and said throughout their first day back at sea. He couldn't help it; no matter where he was or who he was talking to, he was still 100 percent aware of exactly where Kate was, who she was talking to and what she was saying.

His mind tuned in even more to conversations between Kate and Nikki. Being the only two females on the ship, they had a special bond. Mike was sure that if Kate was to tell anyone about anything, it would be Nikki she told. Mike was kind of hoping that she would tell something so that he could find out whether she was really okay and whether she regretted the kiss like she'd made out in the crib afterwards.

So far Kate hadn't made a move to tell anyone anything and around him, she was totally composed and she seemed like herself. Mike wished he could feel the same when he was around her but with such recent memories of her lips on his and her hands roaming his back, he knew that he stood no chance of feeling that way for at least a few days. Sighing he tried, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, to concentrate fully on his job and ship and ALL his crew members.

Nikki and Josh spent most of their first day back out at sea with their eyes on Mike and Kate. Something had gone on the night before and both curious friends wanted to know what exactly. Nikki had tried more than once to find out from Kate what was going on but so far had been unsuccessful. Kate was a tough person on the outside and Nikki knew that it was going to be hard to break her. But she was curious and also wanted to help her friend.

Kate spent the day confused. She tried her hardest to avoid Mike and the awkwardness but found it wasn't working. She sighed, frustrated with herself. They were both adults and Kate knew they were both professionals; why couldn't she act like both and adult and a professional? She was sure that Mike had no problem keeping things professional. He seemed to be acting totally normal today and although Kate was a little hurt by that, she also knew that he was doing the right thing. Maybe the kiss really did mean nothing to him; maybe he actually did feel what she had made out that she felt; maybe it was just a spare of the moment thing. Kate wanted to ask him but she didn't know when or how. If she did and he said that it meant something to him, then what was going to happen? Was she ready to put her heart on the line again? Was she ready for a relationship with him?

On the other hand, if he laughed it off and said it meant nothing, then she would feel stupid for bringing it up. Plus would she be able to cope if he said that? Would she be able to work with him still?

Kate growled at herself. She wanted to know but wasn't sure whether she wanted him to deny it meant anything or admit that it did.

"X? Kate, are you okay?"

Kate turned to see her captain standing right next to her looking at her worriedly.

She stumbled a bit before spitting out a response. "Sorry Sir, did you say something?"

"I just asked if you were okay. You seemed to be in deep thought and you had a scared, kinda worried look on your face." Mike told her, hoping that she was okay. He'd been watching her pretty much all day, but when he noticed the blank stare and look on her face, he felt he had to check on her.

"Sorry Sir. Just had something on my mind; it won't happen again."

Mike knew by the look what she'd had on her mind and found himself cringing when she said it wouldn't happen again.

Kate bit back a frustrated sigh at herself after she saw Mike's look from her choice of words. Any chance that she might have had with him probably was just destroyed by those four little words.

Mike, not knowing what else to say, nodded and walked away. He felt Kate's eyes on him and sighed to himself. He had hoped that she might have opened up to him but now realised that any chance he might have had with her probably was just destroyed by his interrupting.

Nikki and Josh gave each other a frustrated but still curious look as they watched Kate follow her Captain with her eyes as he walked away and then him glace back at her before moving out of sight. Something was going on with those two and Nikki knew she just had to find out. Watching two people, who were so obviously in love, dance around each others' feelings everyday was starting to get to her. She was sure that her and Josh weren't that bad.

Nikki's head snapped up as she registered what she's just said. Her Josh… two people in love?? Her eyes moved over to look at Josh. She knew that she liked him but was she really in love with him like Mike was with Kate?

Nikki focused again and realised that Josh was looking at her curiously. Realising that she must have been staring, she quickly moved her head back down to her page. Nikki felt her cheeks redden as she heard Josh chuckle from his corner of the room. Was she in love with Josh? She wasn't sure and right now didn't seem to be a good time for thinking about it. They were heading towards the Bright Island are and it was her job after all to keep them clear of other ships.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh oh oh, I own Marty now! Lol **_

"Sir," Buffer said as he headed towards his Captain, "we've had a distress call from a boat about 300km northwest of here. They've got some engine problems that have started a fire on board."

"On it right away, Sir." The Nav said before even been told.

Mike nodded, automatically moving into work mode. "X, let the crew know of our plans."

Kate nodded, moving off to do just that.

"Found it Sir. Stationary about an hour away." The Nav said confidently.

As they drew nearer the ship, Kate started getting the boarding team, taking Charge with her. Within 100 metres of the ship, the boarding team left with Kate leading the way.

Nikki watched her Captain look through the binoculars. She could tell by the smile on his face that he was definitely not looking at the other ship. No, he was looking at something in particular. Nikki shook her head and tried to suppress the laugh that was threatening to escape. Those two were so oblivious to how obvious they were. Again a small voice seemed to whisper 'just like you and Josh' in her head. Shaking it again, Nikki turned back to her binoculars and man… I mean crewmen.

"The boarding are." Kate shouted above the noise of the boat and waves. She pointed out the area to her seamen.

Kate searched the ship with her eyes to try to locate any signs of the fire before allowing her men to board. There was none so Kate assumed that they had managed to control the fire in the time it took the Hammersley to reach them.

Josh was the first one on board the ship. There was no sign of anyone else on board but Josh assumed that they must have been down trying to fix their engine.

"Hello, anyone here?" Buffer called out once they had all boarded.

"Coming. Sorry didn't hear you guys get on. The name's Marty." A plump, short guy greeted the Hammersley crew members. He was wearing three-quarter khaki pants, a blue shirt and a baseball cap that half hid his dark brown, afro-like hair.

Kate introduced her team before asking Marty to show them to where the problem was. Marty nodded, then insisting that the lady went first, guided Kate down some stairs, through a small hallway and into a dark room. The next thing Kate knew, she was getting shoved into the room and the door locked behind her.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Outside she heard Marty instructing the other 4 of her crew that if they tried anything she'd be dead. Kate would have thought her men could overpower the plump man had she not just heard the cock of a gun trigger behind her head.

Raising her hands into the air, Kate turned to face Rick Gallagher and behind him, also with her gun pointed at Kate, was the one and only Ursula Morrell.

'Told you so Mike.' She thought to herself.

"Well well Kate, fancy meeting you again." Ursula said smugly.

"Shut up Ursula, this was my call, therefore my time to talk." He paused, and then smiled at Kate. "Nice to see you again Kate." He said in a near laughing voice. "Was hoping I'd be able to get your Captain to come on board with that distress call, as well as you, but I guess it takes more than that to get the old fellow off his precious little ship."

Kate was confused, very confused. Rick wanted her and Mike, what for?

"What do you want Rick?" she asked in a remarkably steady and confident voice.

Rick laughed. "What do I want? What do I want? What I want is to get you and that Captain of yours and tie you both together and watch as you slowly starve to death." Rick's eyes narrowed and Kate realised that he was serious. "But since he didn't come on board today, I guess you are just going to have to starve alone down here until he does come." Both Ursula and Rick started laughing now.

Suddenly they stopped and Rocky came over to Kate, while Ursula kept the gun trained on her, and tied her to the steel pole that was near the middle of the room. Kate knew that there was no way that she could overpower two people with guns so she didn't even bother trying to fight against Rick.

In any other situation Kate might have been already planning how she was going to escape but at the moment she was too shocked; too confused to do so. She still didn't understand what they wanted with her and Mike.

Ursula saw the expression of confusion on Kate's face while Rick was tying her up. She laughed. "You have no idea do you?" She asked Kate.

Kate looked at her and shook her head.

"My fiancé and I…" She looked at Rick with a smile," well you and that Captain of yours were starting to suspect and investigate."

Kate shook her head again. They were engaged?! Ursula and Rick?!

"So," Ursula continued, "we came up with a plan to get close to you both so that we could hopefully throw suspicion off ourselves. It worked for a little while but then you wrecked that. Actually that was partly Rick's fault, but still you wrecked it and Mike just had to follow you and you nosiness. So technically it's your fault that you're both going to die." Ursula finished with a laugh.

Kate still wasn't quite sure what exactly she had wrecked or what important information she knew that had forced Rick and Ursula to go this far but she did assume that it had something to do with Bridie Island. Mike was right; something was going on there; something big.


	7. Chapter 7

I own Marty and that's about it.

Mike watched as his crew boarded the ship. Through the binoculars, he couldn't see any signs of smoke but thought that maybe the fire had been put out. He watched as Kate talked to who he assumed was the captain of the ship. He wanted to punch the man when he saw him escort Kate, with a hand on the small of her back, to the stair area. Mike watched as the crew all disappeared downstairs, then put his binoculars down and headed to the galley.

Nikki watched through her binoculars as her ET and the others boarded the ship and were greeted by a short, plump man. Her ET? She moved the binoculars away from her eyes; since when had she thought of ET as hers? She laughed to herself. Who was she trying to kid, he'd always been hers in her mind. Picking up her binoculars again, she watched the last of the crew disappear down the ship's stairs. Nikki kept her eyes trained on the stair doors as her mind wondered back to Josh.

The next thing she knew, the door opened on the other ship and her crew and the plump man came back to the deck. Nikki had to do a double take; her crew had a gun aimed at them and Kate was missing.

Nikki ran down the steps to find Mike. "Sir, we've got a situation on the other ship. The man is armed!"

Mike's head snapped up. Dropping everything, he rushed up to the deck and put his binoculars up to his eyes. Mike was sure that his heart had stopped beating. There on the deck of the ship that was about 100 meters away, were 4 of his crewmen being held at gun point. Where was Kate? Mike froze. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't instruct the men left on the Hammersley to take out the armed man on the other ship because that could be putting Kate in danger.

Kate stood watching Rick and Ursula talking in the corner of the room. Rick had tied her hands behind her back and then handcuffed them together so struggling wasn't going to help.

She heard Rick laughing and looked up to see him coming over to her carrying a radio.

"Now Miss McGregor, her is what's going to happen now. You are going to radio Mike and tell him that I am going to send his 4 crewmen and Marty back to within 20 meters of his precious ship, then your crewmen are going to get out and swim to the Hammersley and Mike is then going to swim out to Marty, get on the boat and come back here to us. Now they will all do as I ask and you must not tell him who we are because I want it to be a little surprise for him. And if he refuses, which I'm sure he won't, but if he does, you're dead." Rick stated the last sentence as if it was a simple answer to everything.

Kate shuddered. She couldn't' believe that she had nearly slept with this guy and had had no idea what he was really like until now.

"And," Ursula started, "If you make any sort of move to warn Mike, trick us or set up an escape plan, you will be dead. Understood?"

Kate nodded, not trusting herself to talk. The radio was shoved in her face and it never once crossed Kate's mind to even think of a way to warn Mike. She knew Rick wasn't stupid and that he was serious about killing her. In fact it almost seemed as though both him and Ursula were looking forward to killing her.

Sorry that updating has taken sooo long. Will try to do better. Thanks for all the reviews guys. 


	8. Chapter 8

I own Marty and that's about it.

Mike seemed frozen. He had no idea what to do. He saw through the binoculars that his four crew**men** were being escorted onto the Hammersley's boarding boat by the armed guy.

"Anchor's Way to Captain Mike Flynn of HMAS Hammersley." Mike heard his radio and knew the voice straight away; Kate!

"Captain Mike Flynn to Anchor's Way. Kate, are you ok? Over." Mike answered having no idea what else to say. He was very relieved to hear her voice. It was a little shaken but apart from that she sounded okay.

"Mike, our 4 crewmen are going to be sent over with Marty. The boat is going to stop about 20 meters from the Hammersley and the men are going to swim over. Marty is going to wait in the boat and you then must swim out to him and you will be brought back here. If anything goes wrong or any sort of plan is made or if you refuse, I will be killed. Over." Kate was on the verge of tears now. Just hearing Mike's worried voice was nearly killing her and thinking about the 'surprise' he was going to get when he got to Anchor's Way, her voice had started to crack.

Mike's heart snapped at the sound of Kate's voice cracking. She hadn't answered his question but he knew her answer already.

"Any sort of plan and I'm dead Mike. Over." Kate's voice came across as desperate. Mike realised that whoever was holding her was after an answer.

"No, no plans; no tricks. I promise. I'm going to head to the deck area ready. You'll be okay Kate, I promise. Over." Mike had no idea what was going on, what was happening to Kate right now, or who was behind this but he knew he'd do anything to keep Kate safe.

"It starts now Mike. They are headed to you. Over." Kate hoped that her voice let Mike know that she was thankful for his words.

Mike heard Kate's reply and thanks loud and clear. He just really hoped now that he could be true to his words. He'd die for Kate McGregor but after he was dead, he couldn't' control what happened to her so he was better off keeping them both safe.

Sorry it's so short but this seemed to be the best spot to end the chapter so that it wasn't in the middle of anything.  Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I own Marty and that's about it.

Nikki had been standing next to her Captain and had heard every word exchanged between him and Kate. She saw the worry in his eyes and heard the same fear in Kate's voice. Seeing Mike in a daze, Nikki gently put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Mike turned to Nikki, grateful for the support and kind of encouragement. He knew what he had to do and he knew he'd have full support from the team.

Turning to the Nav, Mike told her that as soon as ET and the other boys were back safely on the Hammersley, that her and ET were to contact their headquarters and tell them of the situation. Mike told Nikki not to rush this; to make sure that the boys were safe and well before doing this.

Nikki nodded in agreement and understanding.

ET and the boys were now within 30 meters of the Hammersley. Marty had kept his gun trained on them the whole trip so far. Looking at the deck of the Hammersley, Josh could vaguely make out some of the people on the deck. It didn't take him long to spot Nikki. Josh couldn't look at her for too long though. He'd disappointed her; he'd let her down. He had let someone take her closest friend and now he'd left her alone with that person or persons.

"Time to get out." Marty said happily. "Have a nice swim boys." He added with a laugh as Webb, Charge, Buffer and ET jumped from the boat and headed towards the Hammersley.

They knew the plan, having been told on the way over what was going to happen. The men stayed swimming together in the water, all silently going through the events of the past hours. The bunch was about halfway between the two boats when they heard a splash as their captain jumped into the water.

ET let out a little of the breath he'd been holding. Mike would save Kate. Josh knew that Mike loved her and he was sure that Mike would not let anything happen to Kate if he could help it. Taking a chance, Josh looked up towards the deck at Nikki. When she gave him a small smile, Josh knew everything would be okay. Putting his head back down, Josh's feet kicked faster.

Mike dived into the water. He was no longer worried about what exactly was going on, all heknew was that Kate was in danger and he needed to help her. Passing his men, he did a quick check to make sure they were all okay.

"Keep on moving, Mike." Marty called from the boat, his gun moving to point at Mike only.

With a quick nod, Mike swam on. He knew his Coxwain and Nav would look after them when they got back.

"Mike!" He heard from behind him.

Turning Mike saw his ET. "Bring her back safely."

Mike nodded his thanks and response before swimming on.

 Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I own Marty and that's about it.

Kate handed the radio back to Rick, Mick's voice playing over in her head. Hearing them, she had been able to settle a little. Mike was coming for her and they were going to be okay. She didn't know how but if Mike said they would be, then they would be.

"Now we wait." Ursula said, sitting on a nearby chair and picking up a magazine.

Rick went over to Kate, who had been watching him since giving him back the radio.

"Can't I have a little fun while we wait?" Rick asked as he ran a finger down Kate's cheek.

Kate shivered with disgust. Her mind went back to Mike. He promised there she'd be okay, and she believed him.

"Sure, why not." Said Ursula, not looking up from her magazine. "Kate may as well have her last bit of fun with someone who doesn't love her." She added mockingly.

Kate shuddered. She wished Mike would hurry up.

ET was the last one to climb aboard the Hammersley and Nikki was the only one on the deck to greet him. The Coxwain and other boys had taken Webb, Charge and Buffer inside to check them over and get them dry.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked with worry as she handed Josh a towel.

"Yeah." Josh said, still not looking Nikki in the eye.

Sensing that he wanted to say more, Nikki stayed quiet and waited.

Finally Josh looked up. "I'm sorry Nikki. I shouldn't have let them take her."

Nikki couldn't help herself. She walked over to Josh and wrapped herself around his wet body. Tears of relief for his safety and tears of worry flooded her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Josh wrapped his arms around Nikki, the towel between them and Josh's wetness forgotten. She was hurting and he had to do something about it.

"I'm sorry Nik, so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Josh, there was nothing you could have done. They, whoever they are, must have been planning this for months." She finished, pulling back from Josh, looking him in the eye to make sure he understood.

Josh nodded and pulled Nikki back into a hug, relieved that he was safe and so was Nikki. They just both hoped that Mike could now keep Kate safe.

More to come  Keep smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

I own Marty and that's about it.

Kate tried determinedly not to cry; not to show Rick or Ursula how scared and frustrated she was. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt Rick's hand all over her body and watched his hungry eyes travel her body. She grit her teeth together and again regained her composure. Mike was coming.

Mike pulled himself into the small boat, not game enough to get eye contact with Marty.

"Hi, I'm Marty and I'll be your chaperone for today." Marty laughed at his own joke.

Mike clenched his fist to stop himself from doing something stupid. At the moment his main concern was Kate. Mike's thoughts went to everything he wanted to say to her right now. He had so many things that he wanted to apologise for and so many wishes and dreams which all involved her.

Mike stopped himself from thinking anymore about that and concentrated on what lay ahead: The Anchors Way.

"All aboard." Marty said as she shoved Mike from one boat to the much larger one. Mike guessed that whoever else was on board had now been alerted of their presence by Marty's voice. "This way Captain." Marty said harshly pushing Mike towards the deck's stairs.

The room below was dark but with the light coming from the open door behind him, Mike spotted Kate tied and gagged in the middle of the room. Mike was able to catch Kate's eye for a few seconds before the door behind him was closed and the light vanished.

"Kate?" Mike half whispered, groping his way over to where he could vaguely see her outline. "I'm coming honey. Just hold one, everything will be okay." Mike said as he reached her, apparently oblivious to his use of the endearment. Reaching for her gag, he carefully pried it off first before moving to untie her hands. Noticing the handcuff's Mike realised that her hands were going to have to stay there.

"Mike." Kate whispered hoarsely. Seeing him standing right in front of her was enough to break her.

Mike saw the tears glistening in what little light there was. "Oh honey, it's okay. I'm here now." Using his thumbs, he gently wiped the fallen tears off Kate's cheeks. "I'd never let anything happen to you Kate, if I could help it." He gently wrapped his arms around Kate in a hug, allowing her to regain composure against his shoulder.

Having been watching the scene before them from the back of the room, Rick and Ursula chose this moment to make their presence known. Turning on the lights, both crooks came into view.

"Oh how sweet." Ursula said sarcastically as Mike and Kate slowly broke apart. "But you really shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

Mike squinted in the brightness, the figures in front of him slowly becoming clearer. "Ursula? And Rick?" He said, shocked at the scene before him.

"You didn't really believe that she could actually love you, did you Mike?" Rick said mockingly, referring to Ursula. He put his arm around his fiancé and held up her hand which showed off her engagement ring.

Mike shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening. He glanced sideways. He had no idea what Kate had been through physically before he had boarded the boat, but he knew that emotionally, she would be shattered. Mike then thought about how much he had hurt Kate in the past and at that moment, as inappropriate as it may have been, Mike realised how much he hated himself for that.

Turning to Ursula, Mike decided to say something. "Ursula, this is between you and me; leave Kate out of this. Please."

Ursula and Rick burst out laughing. "You really have no idea what this is about, do you Mike?" Rick asked.

Mike looked at Kate then back to the two crooks. He shook his head.

"Didn't think so." Rick laughed.

Ursula walked up to Mike, who was still standing next to Kate. "Well let me set you straight and tell you what's going to happen now. It's as simple as this; you and Kate got close, Ricky and I decided to get close to both of you to throw suspicion off ourselves but you still continued to be curious, so now we are going to leave you on this ship together and watch you slowly starve to death. If anyone tries to rescue either of you, you will be shot. If you try to leave, you will be shot. If you don't do what we say, you will be shot. If you don't like that, you will be shot. Understand? Right good." Ursula said before leaving the cabin in search of Marty.

More very soon


	12. Chapter 12

I own Marty and that's about it.

Rick laughed. "Excuse my future wife, I think she's a little out of sorts today… maybe she's pregnant?" He paused for a moment to think. "Now wouldn't that be a pain. Might have to leave her with you guys and find someone else. Or maybe I'll just take Kate. You wouldn't mind that, sweetheart, now would you?"

"Bastard." Kate spat at him.

"Now, now Katie dear, remember I am the one with the gun. I'd have no trouble shooting you."

"Okay Rick, we get the point." Mike said interrupting the two, as he could feel Kate's anger radiating off of her. "So what happens now?"

"Now," Rick said with a little chuckle. "I'm going to undo one of Kate's handcuffs and then handcuff one of your hands to one of hers." He laughed again. "Sounds almost romantic don't you think?"

Kate nearly growled in anger but instead decided to focus that anger on forming a plan. If she was going to be half uncuffed and Mike still free at that stage then they might actually have a chance to overpower Rick and get the gun. She had long since managed to step out of the leg ropes so right now the handcuffs were the only things restraining her.

Looking up at Mike, Kate knew that he was thinking along the same lines as she was. She broke their eye contact, careful not to let that small smile, that was tugging at the corner of her mouth, break free.

"Right Captain, over here now so you can be connected to you X for the rest of your life." He laughed at his own little pun.

Mike groaned at Rick's 'humour' but still made his way towards where he was wanted, feeling a little hopeful about the plan to escape.

Once Mike was beside him Rick reached down and removed Kate's handcuffs. At that moment, when the hold on the gun wasn't quite so firm, Mike grabbed Rick's arm and Kate grabbed the gun. But Rick was prepared. One gun was soon replaced by another as as soon his hold on the first weapon was released, he reached into his pants to retrieve another gun. Seeing this, Kate and Mike knew that there was only one thing left to do; run.

Mike grabbed Kate's hand and the two quickly made their way up to the deck. Rick seemed a little shocked and was having trouble with the safety lock. But as soon as it was all working and the shock gone, bullets were flying all around the boat.

Mike and Kate tried to round as many corners as they could to get further away from the flying bullets. Having never been on the boat before, Mike had no real as to where he was leading them. He just hoped that he was getting somewhere; somewhere that would keep them safe.

Both could hear Rick shouting instructions at Marty and Ursula. They didn't have much time, Mike knew, so he had to do something; something to get Kate to safety.

Suddenly Mike got an idea. About 10 metres in front of them was the loading ladder.

"Kate, honey," He pointed to the ladder. "God, that's our best chance."

Kate nodded and hesitantly looked over at the ladder before looking back at Mike. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Mike moved his head sideways in a gesture towards the ladder. One last look at Mike and Kate was on her way to the ladder. Mike held his breath as she climbed down it and slipped into the water.

Sorry it's taken a while to update. Will TRY to do so more often. Keep smiling


	13. Chapter 13

I own Marty and that's about it.

One last look around and Mike was on his way towards the ladder.

"One more step and your dead!" It was Marty. Standing behind Mike with the gun trained to Mike's head, Marty directed Mike away from the ladder. "Now where's your lover girl?" He looked over the side. "Oh so she's gone for a little swim huh? Well I can change that. Oi Katie," he yelled, leaning over the side but gun still on Mike. "get back onto this boat or poor little Mikey dies." He laughed at his supposed cute talk.

Kate looked up at Marty. She wanted to totally kill the guy, mainly for spotting her and Mike but also for talking that way to and about the both of them.

Kate slowly made her way back towards the boarding ladder. She knew that Mike would be hoping that she continued away from the boat but with Marty, she just didn't want to take a chance. Maybe he was just all talk but she didn't know that for sure. She wondered, as she began climbing back up the ladder, how many guns they did have on the boat. She'd already thrown the first one she pulled form Rick overboard but he'd been prepared with another one in his pants. Plus Marty had one and Kate was almost positive that Ursula would have at least one somewhere for herself.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Kate looked apologetically into Mike's eyes. At that moment, she saw past his outer shell into what felt as deep as his soul. Mike was just as scared as she was. She saw that he was more scared, or worried if you'd like, for her than he was for himself. Kate found herself nearly crying at this thought. Mike didn't deserve to be here, he was just too nice; too caring. The thought seemed a little random and out of place but Kate believed it with all her heart.

Mike gave Kate a small reassuring nod of his head and smile before both of them allowed Marty to lead them back down into the cabin.

"Oi Rick, Ursula, shut up and see what I brought you." Mike heard Marty should once he and Kate had been locked in the room again.

Kate sat down in the corner of the room and pulled her knees to her chest. Now that she was wet, she knew that as nightfall came she would soon start to get cold.

Rick and Ursula came over to the cabin door and opened it to see a scared, cold Kate and a frustrated Mike. Both laughed and decided that leaving those two locked, alone, in a small room would be sufficient punishment. Slamming the door shut, the two crooks left the two navy officers alone in the room.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Smile while you still can.


	14. Chapter 14

I own Marty and that's about it.

Mike stood in the dark watching Kate shiver. He wanted to go and comfort her but was hesitant. He didn't think that she'd want him, of all people, to help her. When the last bit of afternoon sun came from behind a cloud, shone in the cabin window and made glistening droplets show on Kate's cheeks, Mike hesitated no more. Moving quickly but quietly, he headed over to Kate, dropped onto the floor beside her and wrapped his long arms around her quivering body.

Kate was just holding herself together. Mike's eyes were on her, she could feel it. Tears made their way silently down her cheeks as she thought about how much she'd given up for Rick and how much she'd almost lost. The next thing she knew, Mike was beside her with two strong arms wrapped around her body. She could no longer control herself. Clinging to Mike, Kate cried tears of frustration, worry, anger, and tears of disbelief; tears that lasted all of about two minutes before the navy officer in her took over.

Outside the room, Ursula and Rick decided it was time to get rid of Marty. He had been a big help but they didn't need him anymore. Rick argued that Marty already knew too much and therefore should be "disposed of" properly, while Ursula was convinced that if they just let him go, he wouldn't tell anyone anything. Rick wasn't so sure but seeing the determination on his fiancé's face, he gave in.

Having heard the conversation, Marty realised just how serious these two were. He himself had robbed, kidnapped and blackmailed, but murder just wasn't his style. Thankful that he was going to be allowed to walk (swim) off the ship, Marty wasn't even going to question what was going to happen with his ship. In fact, at the moment, he wasn't too worried at all about how he was going to get to land, just thankful that he was going to be given the opportunity to do so.

"Marty!" He came around the corner slowly. "Oh good you're here. We'd just like to… thank you I guess, for helping us…" Rick started.

Deciding to play dumb, Marty questioned him. "For 'helping' you?" He asked, acting curious. "Are you kicking me out… off?"

Rick looked at Ursula, a little unsure of how to answer. "Well not exactly. We just don't need your help anymore so figure we'll pay you then you can go. Okay?"

"And how exactly am I meant to get anywhere? You are on my boat you do realise, don't you? And I assume that you do plan to stay on this boat until everything is finished, right?" Marty posed with attitude. They may be crooks but they weren't going to get away with his boat that easy; without at least a little argument or challenge.

Rick looked at Ursula, again a little unsure. They hadn't actually thought of that. Marty smiled smugly. He could tell by the looks passed between the two that they really didn't have a plan much past what was happening right at the very moment.

"Umm well I guess you could take the boarding boat." Rick said, with a shrug of his shoulders and a scratch of his head.

"Yeah take that. That way those two in there really have no way to escape. Not like we'd even let them think about doing it again." Ursula let out what could be classed as a typical "evil" laugh.

Marty nearly laughed at how textbook their situation was. A conflict to do with love and jealousy involving two couples; the innocent one's in denial and the crooks the jealous, angry couple who think they have a plan but only just start to realise when everything's underway that really they hadn't thought about the little but important details. 'This could almost be like a fairytale story.' Marty thought to himself as he collected a few things before heading towards the boarding boat.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Smile while you still can. Will try to update as much as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

I own Marty and that's about it.

Back aboard the Hammersley, the crew was a little lost. With their two commanding officers being held hostage on a ship that was about a kilometre away now, they really weren't sure who was in charge or what to do.

The Nav and ET were in the control room with Buffer. Nikki had explained the instructions that Mike had given her before leaving the Hammersley. She knew that the rest of the ship was a little unsure of what exactly was going on but she figured that it would probably be better not to tell them the small bit of information she knew. The whole crew needed to stay calm and concentrate on keeping the Hammersley afloat. Their plan, after contacting headquarters and telling them all they knew, was to follow Archor's Way at a distance where they couldn't be seen by the other ship. The crew knew of this plan and that was really all they needed to know.

Being the only female left on board, Nikki kind of just slipped into being in charge. None of the crew minded. In fact most were just glad to have someone to keep them all on track and working together. Buffer and ET stepped up to next in charge and the crew again saw no problem with that either.

Keeping the Anchor's Way in radar distance, the Hammersley started the slow "chase" after the other boat. It was going to be one long night.

Back in that small locked room on board the Anchor's Way, Kate tears had long subsided but she still sat clinging to and wrapped in Mike's arms and Mike himself had no problems at all with Kate staying longer in his amrs. So that was how they sat for the whole of Ursula, Rick and Marty's conversation, as well as the time it took Marty to load his things into and leave with the boarding boat. The magical spell broke as the presents of dust in the small room finally hit Kate's nose, causing her to sneeze loudly.

A little embarrassed at being so weak, Kate pulled slowly away from Mike, but nearly moaned with the loss of contact when Mike's embrace broke totally.

Both now sat close but not physically touching; a little unsure of what to do or say next. The two navy officers were a little embarrassed about how far this situation had got out of hand. In fact both realised that not only the situation around them was out of hand but also the one between them.

Sorry it took sooo long to update. Will try harder now that I have a little more time.


End file.
